Satsuki
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gabungkanlah enam bunga acak dengan si bunga merah jambu, maka wanginya akan bersatu untuk membentuk kisah baru. 6 fragmen, 6 kisah berbeda, 6 setting berlainan, 6 kombinasi bunga. / koleksi ficlet /


**.**

* * *

**Satsuki**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Generation of Miracle members/Momoi Satsuki, K, Romance

© kazuka, december 16th, 2013

**.**

"_Gabungkanlah enam bunga acak dengan si bunga merah jambu, maka wanginya akan bersatu untuk membentuk kisah baru. 6 fragmen, 6 kisah berbeda, 6 kombinasi bunga."_

**.**

**.**

a) satsuki + lavender

Status sebagai wanita karier yang masih _single_ tentu saja adalah sebuah kebebasan tersendiri bagi banyak wanita; tak termasuk dalam pengecualian si Momoi Satsuki ini. Dia bebas ingin pergi kemanapun dia mau setelah pulang bekerja, orang tuanya tak akan sepanik dulu hanya karena dia terlambat satu-dua jam sebab dia telah dewasa. Tak perlu jauh-jauh mencari tempat 'kabur' favoritnya, hanya sebuah _cake shop_ yang menawarkan berbagai kue.

Kue favoritnya adalah yang berwarna ungu, dengan aroma lavender yang menjadi pewangi khasnya. Dia tahu persis bahwa yang memasak adalah lelaki yang punya surai serupa dengan kue yang biasanya dia pesan sampai tiga porsi itu. Dari mana dia mengetahui—tanyalah seperti itu—maka dia akan menjawab: "insting perempuan".

Satsuki suka sekali mencuri pandang ke jendela kecil tempat _Chef_ Atsushi berkarya, melihat dia mengolah kue-kue kecil serupa dengan yang di tangan Satsuki sendiri. Sambil melakukannya, Satsuki menyuap sepotong demi sepotong kue tersebut, dan menikmati aroma lavender yang berbaur dengan aroma parfum bunga satsuki yang dia pakai.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

b) satsuki + forget-me-not

Menggabungkan warna merah jambu dengan biru muda adalah sesuatu yang Satsuki favoritkan sejak remaja, menyatukannya dalam berbagai aspek adalah suatu kesenangan. Misalnya, menggabungkan bolero pink dengan blus biru, bando biru di atas rambut merah jambunya, dan lain sebagainya. Melihat manisnya kedua warna bergumul menjadi satu keindahan dari dua objek yang berbeda adalah suatu kegembiraan tersendiri yang mungkin saja dikatai orang sebagai kebiasaan tak biasa.

Kesenangan itu berlanjut hingga dia berusia kepala dua, di hari itu, dia mewujudkan hobinya kembali. Sengaja dibelinya bunga forget-me-not yang manis, serta sepaket bunga satsuki yang warnanya persis sekali helai-helai rambutnya. Disusunnya dalam sebuah kombinasi dan seni yang cantik menjadi sebuah buket yang diikat dengan pita manis berwarna biru muda dan pink, ditatapnya bangga setelah semuanya selesai.

Dan keesokan hari buket itu digenggamnya, dibawanya berjalan menuju pengantin prianya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

c) satsuki + rose

Penggabungan Jepang dan Eropa adalah hal tak biasa yang akan menjadi sebuah kehebatan, mengundang decak, dan mendapat penghargaan tertinggi, begitu yang dikatakan Seijuuro dengan nada datar ketika mereka berdua mendiskusikan bunga apa yang akan dikumpulkan untuk tugas _ikebana_ esok. Ya, karena undian, Satsuki harus satu kelompok dengan si mutlak Akashi Seijuuro, namun dia tak menyesalinya. Pemuda ini 'sangat layak' untuk dibawa sebagai teman sekelompok.

Kombinasi Jepang dan Eropa? Seijuuro meminta Satsuki untuk menyusun bunga satsuki dan mawar dari Eropa—yang kebetulan dia punyai di rumahnya, buket ucapan selamat untuk ayahnya atas jabatan beliau yang dikirimkan langsung oleh _sister company_ di Eropa sana. Satsuki menurutinya saja, diusahakannya sebisanya.

Dan memang; nilai mereka tertinggi. Entah itu karena mawar Seijuuro atau selera seni merangkai bunga dari Satsuki, gurunya tak mau bilang. Satsuki senang, tentu saja, apalagi setelah itu Seijuuro tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

d) satsuki + blue chrysantemum

Ada hiasan bunga satsuki buatan yang merambati dinding restoran sederhana itu, berikut dengan aroma parfumnya yang tak pernah absen menghampiri indera penciuman setiap kali duduk di meja nomor enam, meja terdekat dengan hiasan bunga merah jambu yang menawan itu. Si pramusaji selalu menyemprotkannya tiap pagi. Dan di mejanya, ada satu pot kecil bunga krisan biru asli yang menggoda, yang sekarang harus kenyang menyesap asap kopi yang menguar dari cangkir yang tak tersentuh.

Si pemesan kopi sedang beradu argumen, melupakan pesanan mereka begitu saja. Aroma kopi berkoalisi dengan aroma bunga satsuki, terisap oleh si bunga krisan biru. Keduanya masih khidmat berdebat.

"Baiklah, Satsuki. Dekorasi ruangannya seperti yang kau mau, dan urusan cincinnya biar aku yang memesan desainnya," si lelaki—Aomine Daiki—mengalah, dan barulah dia menyeruput kopinya. Oh, mereka sedang berdebat tentang acara pernikahan, rupanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

e) satsuki + green carnation

Adalah seorang _neurosurgeon_ bernama Midorima Shintarou yang menyuruh Satsuki—perawat sekaligus asisten terdekatnya—untuk mengantarkan buket bunga sederhana untuk pasien yang masih belum sadarkan diri di ruangan nomor sembilan puluh satu di lantai dua itu. Dengan riang Satsuki mengantarkannya, berbasa-basi dengan penjaga pasien, kemudian menaruh buket itu di nakas putih.

"_Carnation_ hijau dengan bunga satsuki, penggabungan warna yang menyatakan musim semi. Sebuah simbol tentang pengharapan baru; itulah makna musim semi, bukan? Pengharapan agar dia segera sembuh," jelas Satsuki pada keluarga pasien.

Tentu saja alasan itu jujur, tetapi ada makna lain yang tersirat dari warna merah jambu dan hijau itu. Sesungguhnya itu adalah warna yang mewakili sang dokter—Shintarou—dengan perawat, asisten, sekaligus tunangan rahasianya, Momoi Satsuki.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

f) satsuki + sunflower

Satsuki telah membawa hampir semua barang-barang pribadinya dari rumah lamanya menuju ke sini, menempatkannya di posisi yang sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan peletakan di tempat tinggal lamanya. Desain ruang utama sengaja dia buat serupa, agar dia tak terlalu rindu tempat yang dahulu. Bahkan posisi foto-foto di atas lemari yang berada di bawah bingkai jendela juga sama persis dengan yang dahulu.

Yang berbeda—dan baru—cuma satu di atas lemari itu: pot merah jambu dengan satu bunga matahari besar menjulang tinggi dan dikelilingi banyak bunga satsuki, serta diberi hiasan rumput-rumput kecil di bawahnya. Ditempatkan tepat di samping bingkai jendela agar sinar matahari memandikannya selalu.

Rangkaian itu mengingatkan Satsuki pada momen satu bulan lalu, dimana 'bunga matahari' bersanding dengan 'bunga merah jambu' di atas padang rumput dan mengucap janji suci berdua; janji setia di depan Tuhan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Momen dimana dia menjadi Nyonya Kise Ryouta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: aaaa sumpah ketagihan bikin fic GoM/Momoi yang berfragmen-fragmen begini, _inasmuch as momoi fits with everyone in kisedai cough cough_. thanks for reading! o/


End file.
